


At First Sight

by lydzie102



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Captured, F/F, Gen, Mourning, Reflection, Season 3, The League of Assassins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydzie102/pseuds/lydzie102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst captured by Team Arrow and after a brief heart to heart with Laurel, Nyssa recollects the first time she saw Sara in Nanda Parbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

 

 

 

It was strange; Nyssa thought. She had been able to find respite from the near constant ache that had taken hold of her body, with her dead lover’s sister. It was brief and unexpected but welcome nonetheless. 

Nyssa had never shared that story of Sara with anyone, not that she had needed to. The news of the American, who had laughed openly and freely at a display of the Demon’s Head’s devastating power, had spread like wild fire. The other prospective recruits and current League members had held their breath at the disrespect Sara had shown. Ra's however, had stood amused and for the first time in many years, Nyssa had seen him express grudging respect. For days following the event, Nanda Parbat had been home to whispers of the American’s name; Sara. Over and over again, it was spoken with disbelief and amusement.

For weeks after, Sara’s innocent, airy laughter had echoed through the Heir’s mind. It had caused her to become distracted and it unbalanced her. Nyssa hadn’t felt so unfocused since her early years, when she hadn’t fully comprehended her father's occupation.

Frustratingly, numerous times in the three months following Sara’s arrival at the league, Nyssa had found herself overlooking the training sessions for the newly inducted. She had tried to convince herself that she was only there to see if anyone possessed enough true potential to make it far within the league. She _wasn’t_ there to catch a glimpse of the blue eyed blonde who had laughed in the face of her father, or so she told herself.   


Unfortunately, Nyssa had failed in keeping her father oblivious of her interest in the blonde. She could remember many nights dining in the company of her father, pretending to be ignorant of his piercing stare. Ra's had many occasions to bring up the topic with her but he withheld any questioning, a fact that unsettled her deeply.

Luckily, the demanding life of the Heir to a group of highly trained assassins kept her sufficiently occupied to eventually cease seeking out the American. 

As the weeks passed, Nyssa had seldom thought of the blonde and her interest had faded. She hadn’t even caught a glimpse of Sara’s face until it was time for the recruits to become fully pledged members.

The ‘class’ of twenty that Sara was a part of had been trimmed down to just eight who had passed the numerous training sessions and entry tests. The other twelve who had failed were nothing but ashes now, after all, they could not return to their lives and expose the League.

It wasn’t until that initiation night, that Nyssa  realized  she was relieved that Sara was among the eight stood in her father's throne room. The blonde looked different and it took little time for Nyssa to  realize  that it was her eyes; those blue eyes of Sara’s that had once glowed and danced with laughter in the face of the Demon, had hardened. Whatever trials the American had faced before the League, was child’s-play in comparison to what she had faced in just half a year with the League. 

Each member one by one went before her father, knelt on one knee and swore an oath but Nyssa couldn’t keep her eyes off of Sara who was the third to last as she had finished third in her class. Her blonde hair had hung freely over her shoulders. She was dressed as the other seven, a tight black sleeveless tee-shirt and black combat pants that were tucked into black boots. Sara had her hands clasped behind her back and Nyssa could tell that she was nervously playing with her fingers by the slight movement of her arms.

When Sara had moved forward to take her oath, she had briefly looked at Nyssa, their eyes locked for a split second and she knelt at the feet of her father. Sara’s Arabic was choppy at best and her accent was poor but she spoke with conviction. It seemed that regardless of whether she was willing or not, Sara had accepted she was now heavily involved with the League and unless she died, she would always be.

Sadly for Nyssa, that night renewed her interest in the American.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late version of one of the very much needed Nyssa/Sara flashbacks that we were denied in the latest season.


End file.
